Opposites
by FYIris
Summary: Riven actually loves another. I watch you at night. I love another by day. Flora wakes from her slumber, thinking she'd been kissed! A truly amazing romance, with a little sprinkle of Drama.


Opposites

_**Hey guys. Fellow readers. FYIris here! I am new at this story making. I hope that I can please you with this (As I call it) Amazing tale. It's**_** from**_** my favorite show Winx Club. It's VERY fiction. It's a love between my FAVORITE couple: Flora and Riven. I just want to say a story deeply INSPIRED me. The story is also about Flora and Riven. The tittle is: The 1 Unreachable thing. Try reading it, and maybe, it will inspire you too!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**FYIris**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Musa was with Riven one evening. "Riven, how was school?" Musa asked him.

"Fine" he said blankly.

"You got into a fight _again _didn't you?" She said her eyes shooting like daggers. She had heard from Sky that he got into a fight again, and this time, he almost got expelled! "You always get into a fight!" She said standing up from the velvet sofa they had once sat that night.

"Why does that have to matter Musa?" He said standing up too. "Because, how can _we _get along, if you always fight!" Musa said on the verge of tears. "So?" He said calmly taking hold of hey arms.

She jerked her hands away. " No. Riven, I hate this. I'm breaking up with you!" She said as she grabbed her green hat and walked out the door.

"Fine!" Riven screamed into nothing. He sat down again, as a black tear fell silently from his eye.

**With the WINX**

Bloom and Stella were talking on and on about fashion.

Aisha was watching TV.

Tecna was playing the new computer game called Spellbound.

And Flora was watering her beautiful Blue lilies.

When Musa barged into the dorm, her face was puffy and tear-stained.

"Musa what happened?" Flora asked running to her aid. And so did the other girls.

"Riven, me, we broke up!" She said each word sobbing.

"What! That little piece of rotting meat! I am personally going to teach him a lesson!" Stella screeched.

She was heading towards the door when Musa grabbed her arm. "No Stella! He wasn't the one who broke up with me, it was me," She said. She had already stopped sobbing.

"What?" She shot her a questioning look, so did the other girls.

Musa looked at them, and said, "He was always fighting with people. I couldn't stand loving him if... if he is such a monster. So tonight, before I went to his room," She paused as she looked at Bloom, "Sky told me he got into a big fight today, and almost got expelled from Red Fountain"

Later on the girls went to sleep, tying to think of ways to help Musa.

Unknown, a figure watched as Flora slept. "I love you at night Flora. You're the prettiest girl. I wonder why I was stuck... with her. I just hope one day, you'll love me, for me." And with those words, the figure kissed a pink rose (Flora's favorite) opened her window, crawled inside, and put the Rose on her bedside table.

But before leaving, he lifted her back, her hair dancing in the warm breeze entering the open window.

He leaned, and kissed her on the lips.

The figure crawled out the window, closed it, and said 3 words before leaping off into the night "I love you"

_**Well... what do you think?**_

_**I know it's so very short. And the 'figure' was an obvious guess.**_

_**But... the IDEA, how was it?**_

_**Oh, please someone please tell me what she/he thinks.**_

_**Positive or negative just tell me what you think.**_

_**No more waiting... this may be the last note. Just maybe...**_

_**Love ya!**_

_**FYIris :) **_

_**Chapter 2**_

Flora stifled a yawn the next morning. She sat upright from her bed. It was the second day to second year! She giggled at the thought. It was a warm day.

Though her lips felt tingly. Like she had been kissed... tenderly, with the passion of a burning flame, like the loveliness of a hundred Doves making their way through the blue sky. She dismissed the thought. She was crazy! Like someone would show up in the middle of the night, and kiss her? Like _that _would ever happen.

She stood up, getting ready to go to the cafeteria.

As she went out the door, the Pink Rose had gone from it's place on her bedside table.

Flora went down to their usual table, to find the girls...giggling?

They were actually crowded around Bloom, who was holding something...

A Pink Rose, that's what she's holding. _Another gift from Sky._ Thought Flora, "Hey guys!" Flora said sitting down between Musa and Aisha.

"Ooh! Someone has got an admirer, and in time too, it's second year!" Squealed a very happy Stella. "Stella!" Everyone screamed at her. "What's wrong guys?" Flora asked. Bloom turned around from _almost _beating Stella up.

"_We_ were supposed to surprise you," She said eyeing Stella angrily. "It seems as though you have a secret admirer!" Tecna said joyfully. "Yeah, I came inside your room to wake you up, and I saw the rose on your bedside table. So instead of waking you up, I took the rose and showed it to the girls." Musa said.

"So Musa, how is the break-up?" Bloom asked. Flora was thankful to the change in subject. "Well, I got a call last night from Jared.(in this second year Musa already knows about Jared-FYIris) He heard of our break-up and comforted me. We are meeting at Lily mountain (made it up-FYIris)" Said Musa.

Stella squealed in delight. "Oh, how did this ever happen without me seeing it?!" She said. "Why, do you even want to know?" Asked Aisha. "Because... I did NOT want "Riven" thrashing around her life so I set her up with Jared!" She said doing air quotes as she said Riven.

**With RIVEN**

"Flora, Flora, Flora" He said holding a picture he cut out from the yearbook of Flora. He remembered the night he stole it. She was clutching the book in her arms, sleeping. She must've been reading it when she dozed off.

He kissed her cheek before getting it from her hands, which were VERY soft.

And he leaped off into the night.

She was wearing her usual pink V-neck blouse which ended halfway through her 'upper body' with her mini-skirt. He liked this picture cause it showed her 'sexy' legs.

He was lying on his bed, one arm behind his head and one arm holding the picture.

He could still feel her soft lips on his. She also smelled like Vanilla with the touch of a Midnight breeze.

He _still wanted _to kiss her, hold her, and possibly even _marry _her.

And in times of danger, he wanted to cup her cheek tell her everything was going to be alright, and kiss her soft, pink lips.

But he was mad at Nature. Nature would not allow him to be with her for they were total Opposites.

_*** Flashback ***_

_"I love her stupid Goddess!" Riven screamed at the Goddess before him._

_It was first year and he had seen Flora. I was that 'disgusting' thing called "Love at first sight"._

_"You cannot be with her Riven. She is a sign of peace, born in this world to catch all evil. And you, you are a bad boy, Riven. You are doomed to either love a bad girl, whose name is Musa, or die for disrupting the balance in the universe." Nature said._

_"Ok, how about we make a deal lady! What if I love that Musa during the day, and watch her silently in the night. How does THAT sound?" He said._

_"Deal"_

_"Deal it is"_

_*** End of Flashback ***_

He slowly hummed a tune. The tune, which Flora dreamt of every night.

**With the boys**

"Hey, have you noticed that Riven has been acting weird ever since we met the girls?" Asked Brandon. The boys nodded. They were training in the park. "Yes, like he is a fake-lover during the day, and somewhat disappears every midnight." Sky said. Waving his hands in a circle.

"Wow boys! Solved a mystery in two minutes." Timmy said sarcastically. "Anyway, where is Riven?" Sky asked.

**Flora's P.O.V**

I am drawing in the lake. I just want peace.

Peace it was until I saw Riven, jump off into the lake.

I quickly from view in case he did not want anyone disturb him. Though I felt a tingle in my lips as I saw him climb out. He was only wearing shorts, so my face turned red hot.

He held a picture, though it was clearly not of Musa. "I love you at night." He said, and continued, "Nature won't bring us together. But one day, we'll be together. No matter what. I watch you at night. I love another by day. Why did I do this to myself? I blindly put a curse on myself. Curse that Goddess of Nature. But I promise you, I will be with you. Sure, our relationship, you don't even know. But at night I am the one you dream of. The masked man in your masquerade. I am the one. So my three words, I love you."

**Aww, so cute right?**

**Please review!**

**FYIris :)**

**Chapter 3**

Riven slowly put the picture in the water, it calmly floated away.

It was now sunset. As he began to go away.

I thought about his words. _I watch you at night. I love another by day. _It was really creepy the way he said it. That made me wonder, was the person... no way it can't be... can it? Was the person me?

**In the dorm when the girls were asleep**

The figure watched Flora again.

Flora heard the window creak. She awoke, though she stayed still. She prepared the flashlight, she kept that night under her pillow.

When she felt someone touch her, she turned it on, and saw "Riven?" She asked. "Yep" He said disappointed. He continued " So you are going to report me right?" He said shutting his eyes. "You IDIOT" She said, pulling him closer, she kissed him.

When they let go he said stunned "Why did you kiss me? I thought you hate me." He said. Her hands were on his chest. "I heard you say those things on the lake." She said. He smirked and pulled her in to another kiss.

**Three years later the girls allowed him to love Flora, so did Nature.**

Riven was in a community swimming help. He went out of the pool as Flora came to view.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "I just want to see my man in action." Flora said. He smirked as he climbed out of the pool. "You just wanted to see me without a shirt." He said. She smiled slyly.

They were beside his car when two girls in bikinis walked towards them. They started flirting with Riven. Flora felt the need to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Flora, Riven's girlfriend." She said. The girls glared and walked away.

"Don't you see they were flirting with you?" She said.

"Yeah, they always do that. Jealous?" He said a sly smile on his face.

"Oh really, well how would you feel if 2 hot guys started chasing me around?" She said.

He smiled and kissed her. He opened the car door and said "Trust me, I would be VERY jealous." He said kissing her again.

**The End**

**Hey guys! Sorry about three chapters only. But as you can see I am very new to this writing.**

**Love YA!  
LOTS OF LOVE-FYIris**


End file.
